


If It Takes a Thousand Years

by ballpoint



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Avengers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/ballpoint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda/Carol, sometimes Carol goes to Wundagore to search for her</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Takes a Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Marvel and co. No money is being made from this work.

Carol never thought of herself as a religious woman, but over the past two years, when she had time, she'd cover her bright hair and costume, and go on a pilgrimage.

Not that she thought it as much - walking in the small villages of Wundagore, just outside East Transia; the air cold and clear in her lungs, its crispness as sharp as the cheese she ate, along with the sturdy rye bread. Over meals, Carol would ask, the words fumbling and dropping from her tongue, _Iscem- ženska_ , she'd begin. Her hands giving an approximation of height, her wrists doing circles as she described Wanda's hair, softly flowing past shoulders, not so young, but ever so beautiful. _Mi lahko pomagate?_

 _Na_ , an emphatic shake of a head, from old men with faces as wrinkled as old apples, to young children, their cheeks red from the wind. Their voices sang in different notes, but the result the same _No_.

Giving smiles of thanks the hardest part; her face stiff with disappointment and a sort of grief. _Hvala lepa_ , she'd answer, before dragging the cloak around her head and shoulders, as she moved on to the next hamlet, walking staff in one hand, a bag slung over her shoulder until she got to the inn, and paid for the room in notes, as colourful and oversized as fat quarters.

At night, when Carol curled under the coarse sheets, she'd stare outside the window until sleep claimed her, and she'd dream. Of quiet times, when Wanda gave that smile, shy and sweet.

 _"C'mon," Carol would tease, still buzzed from mainlining a bottle of Jim Beam. "Say I'm in VUN-da gor-" she over emphasised the the correct pronunciation of the country. "What do I say for please and thank you?"_

 _Wanda dipped her head for a minute, before sitting straight, her legs curled under her, as they both sat on the window sill, big enough for four people. Wanda made it homely with a stitched cushion all along the surface, and pillows just so. Carol got into her space, close enough to smell the toothpaste on Wanda's breath._

 _"I won't tell you, you're drunk, you'll just forget. Then tomorrow, we have this repeat of a conversation."_

 _"Our own ground hog day."_

 _"Yes, if you want a repeat."_

 _"Probably I do," Carol said, as she moved closer, feeling the heat of Wanda's breath against her lips. "Some things are worth doing again and again." she whispered, closing the distance between them by pressing her lips to Wanda's, her fingers across Wanda's forearm._

 _Wanda angled her head, closed her eyes and opened herself to Carol's kiss. It started off sloppy, because while drunk, Carol had no aim, and Wanda framed Carol's face between her hands. Time stopped, or if it moved on, Carol didn't notice as her fingers drifted to Wanda's hair and tangled there_.

As much as Carol regretted her time with alcoholism in the end, she'd always been grateful for the dutch courage in that moment, because she wouldn't have acted on her attraction to Wanda. Never would have seen how her eyes became soft and dreamy, her smile intimate and sweet.

 _"We'll go to Wundagore one day," Carol murmured. "We'll see the mountains, and I'll taste that glogg you get misty eyed over."_

 _"One day," Wanda pressed her fingers against Carol's lips. "When you're sober, so you don't forget everything."_

 _"I won't forget this," Carol kissed her again, and Wanda smiled_.

 _"Please," Carol whispered, "please don't let me."_

 _"I won't."_

***

 

Too soon, her time of looking came to an end. On an empty lane, on her way to Lustarven, another hamlet only accessible by foot for the hill was steep, and the ground treacherous. The wind biting and cold, but she needed it, and would walk to the small town, because finding Wanda didn't deserve ease.

Carol tried not to be frustrated as her Avenger's card beeped, with Bobbi's face popping up on screen.

"Sorry to hit you up like this, Carol," Bobbi's tones professional and on this side of cold. "But there's big trouble and we need all the heavy hitters on this one."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Over and out."

With a sigh, Carol cast off her clothes at the side of the road, before bolting into the blue, not daring to look at the land she left behind.

 _I'll be back_ , she promised herself. _I'll be back, Wanda. Wherever you are, I'll find you_


End file.
